


Don't Let Time Mess With Reality

by Oofers



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depersonalization, Derealization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: Karl doesn't like how his body feel fake. And the surroundings are fake. Sapnap and Quackity made an attempt to help.Warning: Discussions about what is and not real. Basic derealization and depersonalization stuff.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 15





	Don't Let Time Mess With Reality

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of words real. And the portrayal is based off my experience with it but since I'm new to it just now I have a feeling that there are a couple of things I had mispotrayed. The things I do to cope.

It all started with after another time travel. Karl got out of the portal and took a deep breath. Wait. He is breathing, in his body.

Karl shakes his body but his mind is not connected to himself. 

He looks at his legs. He has legs.

He looks at his arms, he shakes them like a chicken. He has arms.

He blinks. He has eyes.

He is himself. He is himself? Is he himself?

“I’m Karl Jacobs.” He says out loud. He thinks.

He walks around out of his secret spot and out to the SMP. He remembered that he had two caring fiances, Sapnap and Quackity. As soon as he finds the main place he and his fiances live, he sits at the nearest seat.

He looks at his fingers that have two rings, an orange petal for Sapnap and a chicken feather for Quackity. He has fingers. He wiggles them, staring at each ring. He wiggles the ring SapNap gave him to his left hand and the ring Quackity gave in his right hand. He has fiances and this is real. Please say it’s real.

It’s real. Or is it?

Karl wiggles his fingers.

It’s real.

Or is it?

Karl wiggles his fingers, both scared and shocked that he has fingers.

He turns his hands around and wiggles them again.

“Karl? Karl?” Karl heard a muffled voice. He didn’t pay attention until his shoulder was tapped. On his left side was Sapnap and in front of him was Quackity. Sapnap smiles at him. “Hi.” He said so simply and sweetly.

“Hi.” He replied back monotone. That wasn’t usually himself. He felt a slight bump beside him which he realized that it was Quackity who was on the couch. He leans in to the time traveller.

“What were you doing earlier?” He asked as he wrapped his arm around Karl. Karl was surprised and a bit frightened that it happened. It was nice but it didn’t feel like the affection he had before.

“I’m wiggling my fingers.” He replied. Karl still doesn’t like how lost he still sounds.

“Yeah but there has to be a reason why,” Sapnap questions him, “unless if it’s stimming or muscle memory then I’m fine with that!” He reassures.

Karl knew what stimming was, he’s seen Dream done it before… that event happened. Dream existed, Karl thought.

“I have fingers.” Karl said without thinking.

“Yes, and we all have brains.” Quackity corrected jokingly.

“I have a brain.” Karl said as his breath suddenly started to lessen.

“And?”

“I have a body but I don’t feel like I’m in it.” He said so disappointedly. It was hesitant and Karl could feel his fiances staring at him. It feels so weird. He brings his head back up and stares at the two worryingly. “Sapnap, Quackity, are you real?”

He looks at his hands once again with the two rings that he knew that the engagement was real. “Am I real?” He asked again but to himself. He could barely process the words he ever said to them. Was it even worth it to tell them this feeling?

He can feel the two looking at each other and back to Karl.

Sapnap sighs. “Is it fine if you prefer touching?”

“That sounds weird but yes.” Karl replied. His eyes widened when he felt a stinging feel in his arm. “Ow!” He yelped. The reaction caused his head to do something but it wasn’t enough.

“How do you feel?” Sanap asked.

“You stinged me!”

“Do you feel real, though?” _That was a reality check._ Karl thought. He appreciated Sapnap’s effort but...

“No… sorry.” Karl replied. Sapnap looked at him solemnly but looked at Quackity when he tapped his shoulder. He looked at the man with the bandana with a feeling that things will be okay.

Quackity smiles and claps his hands. “Well, let’s start by introducing you to yourself.” Karl still feels discomforted but he plays along.

“Ooo let’s see how much you guys know me.” He says as he tries to smile.

“You’re Karl Jacobs, you’re an interdimensional being who is now shapeshifted to a cute human. But I don’t mind your other form, both are cute.” Karl doesn’t feel like that compliment is real-

_No. I am here right now. I know Quackity and Quackity knows me. This is real._

He takes the compliment and gives a genuine grin.  
“Aw, thanks, Quackity.” What he didn’t expect was for his future husband to hug him and tackle him to the floor. “Come on, man!” he exclaimed, freeing his arm out and ruffling the man’s black hair. His grip was surprisingly strong.

Sapnap clicks his mouth to get their attention. Quackity lets Karl go and he directs his eyes to the man who’s standing. “You’re somewhat part of the asexual spectrum and you have two fiances. Me and Quackity.”

“Oh yeah, you two are my fiances.” Karl said.

“Did you forget that we’re your lovers?” Quackity asks.

“No! But I’ve been out for so long that I happen to forget even though I remembered a few minutes ago. I’ve been forgetting a lot lately, and I don’t want to.” He looks at the two “I want to feel that you two are real, you’re real but it doesn't feel like it.”

And that is where Karl just cries. He tried to force himself back to reality but he is stuck wherever he is. He is on the floor, balling himself up but it doesn’t feel real. He doesn’t feel like Karl Jacobs.

He felt a body hugging on his left side and to his right. He could hear the heart beats of the two and then his own.

From crying his brain released all the panic from danger.

“Take deep breaths.” He hears Sapnap softly. Karl inhales and exhales. The feeling of air is nice.

Karl is safe and this is the present. He lets his hands down and suddenly feels his fiances holding them. He is aware of the surroundings.

This is not a simulation. He is already awake.

“How do you feel?” Sapnap asks. Karl inhales and exhales again.

“It still doesn't feel real but with your guy’s help, there may be a day that will tell me that it’s real. The body I am is the body I am now. The people who are hugging me right now are the fiances I had memories with.” He said as he then played a memory in his head. It was a nice memory to be exact.

“That reminds me, remember where I threw a mini tantrum when I saw you and SapNap kiss?” Quackity asked. Karl didn’t know what had it with him but he bursted out with laughter as more tears came out. Both Sapnap and Quackity raised their eyebrows but watched as the time traveller chuckled in happiness.


End file.
